


How the Pines family adopted a magical alien boi

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe - Fandom, steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Dipper has anxiety, Gravity Falls AU, Hurt/Comfort, Memes, Steven Universe AU, Steven deserves happiness, Steven has PTSD, Steven is feral, Steven universe/gravity falls crossover, Steven works at the mystery shack, Trauma, free magical teen real estate, mabel has adhd, older brother Steven, protective mystery twins, steven and Mabel are chaotic bffs, steven gets adopted into the pines family, steven gets hugs, steven has a therapist, steven has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Some oneshots of how Steven works in the mystery shack and joined the family. It’s chaotic fun stories and I laughed while writing each chapter! Also goes over how everyone looked at Steven and thought “hmmm what a funky young boi!.”((Steven Universe/Gravity Falls Crossover ))
Relationships: Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Mabel pines and Steven universe, Stan pines and Steven universe, dipper pines and Steven universe, ford pines and Steven universe
Comments: 59
Kudos: 255





	1. It’s free child real estate

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the Gravity falls/Steven universe crossover train baby! I hope you guys like this because I love how it came out ! I also convinced my friend to make art for the crossover soon! Hope you guys like it !

Dipper facepalmed extremely hard while sighing. Pure exasperation on his face. Wendy was recording the scene while snickering. Soos and Stan were cheering and hollering.

Ford was pinching his nose muttering to himself “oh my god now there’s two of them.”

Steven was floating in the air throwing Mabel up before catching her while both laughed hysterically. They were both wearing matching t shirts with “Star buddies” written on them. They also managed to pull one over Dipper’s head before booking it.

They were quickly known as the chaos trio, though Dipper says “chaos DUO”, but it’s clear Dipper’s always apart of the mischief so they all know he’s bluffing.

What started as Dipper having a paranoia infused red string board and three separate spiral notebooks about Stevens origins quickly became a begrudging friendship. That later turned later to a sibling status.

It probably didn’t help Steven was super polite and nice. He also knew absolutely nothing about the real world like braces, taxes, math, and history. He also had super powers and an honest to god diamond in his belly button. And oh yeah MAGIC POWERS??

Like screw the whole “who’s the author” mystery. A random teen with a gemstone inside him who has super powers?? It was like every weird cryptid loving kids fantasy. 

It also probably helped that Steven was in no way a threat to literally anyone. Everybody who thought Mabel was a beam of sunshine quickly thought Steven was one. He was just so kind and sweet??

Like this kid was befriending rabid animals, Pacifica, weird creatures in the woods, and even got Robbie to like him somehow??

It also didn’t helped that Steven was so Steven. Like he could talk about the gem war and the diamonds and how many times he almost died. And the twins would be like “oooh same hat dude”.

Wendy quickly became jealous of his hot sword wielding, lion riding girlfriend. Connie only visited once a month during summer and mainly stuck to FaceTime calls. Everybody adored her and thought it was so cute how in love Steven and Connie were. Mabel started making a book dedicated to their future wedding.

Stan liked Steven’s moxie and the fact the kid had like zero legal documents. He also was very chaotic and was low key feral. Stan quickly unofficially adopted Steven the second he caught a rabid bat with his bare hands and hurled it out a window like a baseball on his first day.

And sure sometimes after Steven’s therapy calls he got a little pink tinted and Dipper was scared of him in the beginning but overtime they bonded over shared trauma.

Like you got possessed by an evil demon ?? I witnessed all my fiends and family get possessed by a ex evil overlord! How wild is that!

Mabel took one look at Steven in a star crop top, faded neon pink jeans and a bright glow in the dark pink jacket with star covered boots. And immediately declared them as besties. Also it helped his gem was in full view and Mabel lost her absolute mind.

Like was that a piercing ?? A permanent one? Was this a fellow bedazzler who accended to top tier status ? Could he teach her his ways?? Either way it was a neon pink diamond an obviously Mabel was in love with it . She was less impressed when she found out he was an alien hybrid and no he didn’t do this to himself. Still a diamonds are a girls best friend.

The whole mystery crew full on embraced Steven and all his weird alien habits. Like sometimes when he has a nightmare he possessed the tv, or goes pink when in high emotions. Or just shapeshifts?? Literally nothing shocked them anymore cause of how weird Steven is.

Or when his natural instinct in dealing with an enemy is to bubble them which is what he did to Bill freaking Cipher. Which lead to him calling the gems and freaking out about how he sent an honest to god dream demon to their house.

That sold Ford on Steven because like this tallish, clearly not human, teenager just yeeted Bill Cipher into a neon floating beach ball thing and poofed him out of existence. Then he proceeded to watch him freak the hell out before getting Bill out of the temple via Lion. 

It was extremely entertaining and Stan got popcorn for himself to watch as this all went down. That also calmed Dipper’s nerves about how dangerous Steven is. It’s kind hard it be afraid of someone who is covered in rhinestones Mabel put on him, a dinosaur pun t shirt, and the words brightest pants to ever exist diving into a neon pink lion that just appeared out of thin air.

The gems were very proud of Stevens progress in therapy and were very happy he made friends. They were confused as hell when a bubble arrived with a screaming glowing triangle ? With a top hat and one eye showed up. It wasn’t there for long before Steven divided out of Lion and grabbed the thing and chucked himself into Lion vanishing.

The phone call they got later only confused them more so they just brushed the incident aside. Chalked it up to Steven being Steven and attracting all sorts of weird things.

And it was absolutely hysterical watching Steven freaking launch himself out of lion holding a furious bill having a temper tantrum in his hand screaming “I got him!”, before he tripped over a rock and sent the bubble flying to Stan. Who caught him but dropped Bill cause he was laughing too hard.

Everybody was in absolute hysterics and Mabel made sure to take pictures of everybody and everything for her scrapbook. Then once Ford claimed down he scooped Bill up and took him to the lab to banish him back into his reality while snickering.

That was the true beginning of how Steven Quartz Cutie-Pie DeMayo Diamond Universe became an unofficial member of the Pines family.


	2. Bill’s new enemy or vIbE cHeCk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Bill Cipher was absolutely demolished by a literal alien child. Through the use of memes, immunity due to trauma, and .... a hello kitty baseball bat ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter I laughed a lot while writing it! It’s mainly Steven and Bill centric so there’s only mentions of the other characters ! I used a lot of meme references so sorry in advance!

Okay here’s the thing Bill thought it would be a piece of cake to possess that weird teen that’s clearly ,definitely, not a human. The kid was too nice for his own good, kind, extremely nerdy, and naive as hell. He didn’t even know how enemies work!! 

By spying through the triangles littered throughout the shack he overheard Steven tell them how he “defeated” a couple of his enemies. Aka sang a sing along and made bff bracelets. This kid made intergalactic emperors give up centuries of ruling?? For friendship ? Ugh bill would NEVER. ((( 😉you sure about that triangle mcgee??)))

Anyways it turns out Bill was extremely off. It was not easy. It was a huge mistake. Essentially Bill got GOT. Getting the kid to agree to a deal was easy enough. Didn’t even brake a demonic sweat. All he had to do was use the right words. 

Starlight seemed like a good word for him. The name was also a middle ground between pine tree and shooting stars name! Interring enough it made the kid flinch, turn pinkish, and agree to make bill stop talking faster. Which was good! It’s free body real estate baby! 

However once he yeeted Steven out of his body and began to do his little happy victory jig he paused. Steven has a vicious smirk on his ghostly face. His sweet face looked almost excited? And his teeth looked sharper?? Defining an inhuman teen. In his hands he held a rainbow uno reverse card.

Not even a second later bill felt someone tap “Stevens” shoulder. He jerked around, his yellow slitted eyes widened in shock. Standing there was a tall neon pink Steven with a hello kitty baseball bat. Both Steven and Pink Steven held a feral look in their eyes.

Both of the sevens yelled “Vibe Check” in sync and pink Steven freaking smacked Bill out of Stevens body. And this is where their one sided feud began. It’s nerf or nothing! Bill cipher refused to lose to yet another awkward dorky kid! 

And trust me Bill tried all the tricks!! He tried intimidation but the kid just scooped up the animal teeth Bill chucked at him and gave them to the gnomes??? Or the weird plant fairy things?? Like where did they even come from.....

He would have tried bribery but like the kid was intergalactic royalty?? Apparently ?? He was like an alien prince?? So that was a definite no go.

He even tried to force himself into Stevens dreams and give the kid such a fright he would be too scared to fight back! But all Steven did was stare at him in complete boredom at the gruesome nightmares in front of him with an eyebrow raised. Then the little brat chucked Bill out of his mindscape! CAN YOU BELIEVE THE NERVE!! 

Bill tried literally every trick known to demons. But the kid wouldn’t budge. This went on for four weeks straight of harassing the kid. Bill only truly gave up on victory after the cursed “bubble incident.”

There’s nothing more wounding to a demon then insulting it’s pride. And being pushed inside a bubble , teleported across the continent, being played hot potato with, and then being thrown to Stan; who took half his power away in the weirdmageddon, and then dropped onto the ground ???? 

Let’s just say it was one hell of a power move for Steven. Nothing says asserting to dominance by using a once almighty powerful dream on demons as a freaking football. It was a real bruh moment if there ever was one. 

Starlight proved to be a good nemesis. It became clear Bill couldn’t win this one. Steven was a mix of Dipper’s cleverness, Stan’s feral energy, Mabel’s sunshine chaos, and Ford’s trauma wrapped up in a weird alien super powered teenager. Hell the demon was kind of proud to lose this one. 

And heck who knows maybe one day the kid will get him singing a song or whatever he does. Kumbaya and friendship and all that jazz. 

For now though he’ll keep a watch on that new member of the Pines family. After all if he noticed the kid then it’s likely that something else did. You never truly know who’s watching.

👁👄👁✌️


	3. 🎶 Two star kids crying on the  floor 🎶 No feet apart cuse they’re both sad 🎶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stevens done with therapy one afternoon he finds Mabel feeling guilty over her past actions. Segway to the two of them having a sad star children moment. Hurt/comfort baby.  
((( also the chapter title is to the tune of “two bro’s chilling in a hot tub five feet apart cause their not gay” cause it’s hilarious to me.)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was afraid to add this to the story since it’s kinda angsty. But I liked it too much not to add it and it was important. Mabel made me kind of mad in the series with her choices. And through writing this I forgave her.
> 
> Also Steven 100% relates to hating change oooh boi. I’m so happy he has a therapist now man.

It took two weeks for Steven to “fade into the background” of the mystery shack. He fits in so well that it was like he was always there. Everybody quickly adapted to his presence and grew to love Steven.

He quickly took the twins under his wing to nobody’s surprise and went on adventures with them. It was a mutual sibling bond they all felt. They just understood each other. Which is how Steven knew there’s something going on with Mabel after he found her sulking in sweatertown after he finished his therapy session.

“ I get it you know,” Steven said with a bitter grin watching Mabel’s head snap up towards him from her curled up form.

“What are you talking about,” Mabel said with a puzzled look on her face.

“I don’t like change either,” Steven said while walking over and sitting down next to her. Mabel curling automatically into his side.

“I- I don’t HATE change. I don’t have a problem with change at all!!,” Mabel nervously chattered. 

“When I was back home I had a job to do. I had a role to play and I did it. That’s how I spent my life. And once I wasn’t needed anymore I felt.... lost,” Steven said in a quiet knowing tone with now light pink eyes.

Mabel weakly tried to stop him, “Steven you don’t have to -we don’t have to talk about this - didn’t you just have therapy like not even 40 minutes ago-“

Steven cut her off and continued , “I didn’t know why it was so hard watching everybody change. I mean I helped them didn’t ? Wasn’t I the reason that they were capable of doing that. That they were safe enough to feel able to do what they want now?,” looking over at Mabel he saw her looking at him with tear filled eyes.

Steven smiled a small weak grin and brushed a tear off her face before going on,” I was so trapped in the past that I couldn’t see the future. I had to fight for tomorrow and that battle never eneded. I was the personal sun when everyone needed me most and you know what?”, he asked looking directly into her eyes.

Mabel stared into dark pink eyes as her own leaked, “ what?”, she croaked.

Steven looked incredibly sad ,”I spent so long helping others that I forgot how to help myself. And now that there was no one TO help I was lost. I spent so long sacrificing bits of myself to help others grow that I never got to,” he paused looking at her with a kind look that made her heart heart. 

“This doesn’t apply to you I know,” he said bitter amusement in his tone,” but I know how hard it is to accept change. To leave things behind and move forward. To grow apart from people and get left behind-,” his voice broke cutting him off.

His fingertips were light pink and the pink was slowly spreading down his hand. Mabel linked their fingers together and gripped his hand tight. They both say there for a moment crying quietly. Just two broken stars quietly mourning something they haven’t mourned before. 

“Will it ever be easy to accept change? To just move on and forget the past?,”Mabel said in a broken tone. “And when people leave- what if Dipper-.”

“You two are both halves of a whole- and you are an incredibly smart girl but that is the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard you say” Steven interrupted her. 

Mabel launched herself at him and buried her head in his chest. They both gripped each other tightly. 

“Dipper is his own person , yeah and eventually you guys will go different ways. But you will never truly abandon each other. You’ll always be there for one another , right? Both of you won’t just ditch the other at the drop of a hat.”

“But I did,” she cried out, “ I pushed and I pushed, and I kept pushing him away! And I made all these dumb mistakes and kept making him fix them and take the blame for things. And I got mad at him for wanting to do something he really wants despite all the things I’ve made him do for me!”

Mabel balled her hands into fists and kept wiping her face. Steve rubbed her back the way Connie did for him when he had panic attacks. His next words made Mabel freeze.

“In case you haven’t noticed you’re still a kid and kids make stupid mistakes. Yeah maybe you were a little cruel to your brother sometimes and maybe you put yourself first when you shouldn’t have. But your still learning Mabel. Making mistakes is apart of growing up. Change will always happen but the best we can do is learn from our past and move forwards.”

With a light teasing smile he bumped their heads together resting their foreheads together. 

“Sad Star Hug?,” he asked in a light soft voice.

With a hiccuped laugh she said “Sad Star Hug,” before they were both hugging each other tightly.

“When did you get so smart,” Mabel whined, “ I thought you were a geek like Dip!”

Steven snorted amused and said ,” that’s what therapy’s for bud. I’m literally just teaching you what my therapist forced me to learn months ago.”

Wiping his face he got up and held his hand out to her. Mabel wiped her cheeks before taking his hand. He hoisted her using his super strength making her squeak in surprise.

“So no more sad star sweater town for today?,” Steven asked with a light questioning teasing tone. 

Mabel quickly looked at their linked hands. No longer   
tinged pink and with Dip and Her’s friendship bracelet on his wrist that they made him the week he arrived at the shack. 

With a smile she said “nah I think we’re done for today,” with a bounce in her step she turned to Steven with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “ I’m gonna hug tackle Sir Dippington! Feel free to join!,” before she sprinted down the stairs hopping over two steps at a time.

Steven smiled and texted Connie “I think I’m fitting in much better than I thought I would. Thanks for staying with me after all this time and helping me, love you.” He sent 12 heart emojis then he went to join the Dipper dog pile.

After all he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to hug his family could he ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter. The next one will be Dipper and Steven centric! I’m really sorry if you guys don’t like this one !


End file.
